The invention relates to high-impedance MEMS switches, particularly for use in biasing networks for MEMS capacitive sensors.
Biasing networks for capacitive sensors (e.g., a MEMS capacitive sensor), have a low impedance state and a high-impedance state. When the biasing network is in a low impedance state, a biasing current is allowed to flow and charge a sensor capacitor. The biasing network then switches to the high-impedance state to stop the flow of current to the sensor capacitor.